The Perfect Moment
by Kirinenko
Summary: No existe nada como "el momento perfecto. No importa cuando lo hagas, será perfecto porque dirá que sí y ambos estaréis demasiado felices como para daros cuenta de dónde estáis. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: sarolonde

ID: 6943157

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los ojos de Koutarou se volvían más pesados por segundos, hacía rato que estaban vidriosos y ya no estaban enfocados en la televisión, incluso si todavía estaba mirándola, técnicamente. Su mano nunca dejó de moverse, incluso si se sentía a la deriva, los dedos acariciando el sedoso y suave pelo de Ace. El peso sobre su pecho es cálido y reconfortante; como una manta viviente, que respira y se auto calienta.

Dormían la siesta así a menudo pero ahora era el momento equivocado porque–

La cabeza de Ace se alzó del pecho de Koutarou, sus orejas centradas al enfocar su atención en la dirección de la puerta de entrada. El movimiento hizo que Koutarou se moviese en su estado de casi dormido y una sonrisa hizo que sus labios se curvasen. Rodeando al Ace con un fuerte brazo – para evitar que esta fuese corriendo hacia la puerta y seguramente se tropezase con Keiji – Koutarou escuchó cuidadosamente como la llave se deslizaba dentro de la cerradura y la puerta principal se abría.

Ace luchó contra su pecho, su cola moviéndose erráticamente y lloriqueando mientras intenta liberarse de su agarre. Koutarou le dice que se calme pero realmente no tiene mucho sentido, pues se emociona cada vez que Keiji o Koutarou llegan a casa. Koutarou puede soportarlo, deja caer todo en la puerta y simplemente deja que le bañe toda la cara. A Keiji, por otro lado, le gusta poder entrar en la casa y dejar sus cosas antes de corresponder a su afecto. Sobre todo cuando llega a casa con la compra, como era el caso en ese momento.

Keiji fue primero a la cocina, Koutarou pudo escucharle sacando las verduras y Ace se acomodó contra su pecho, resignado al hecho de que no podría escapar. Después de unos pocos minutos, Keiji entró al salón y una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Koutarou en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron.

"Bienvenido casa, cariño" saludó Koutarou. Todo el cuerpo de Ace se movió en anticipación mientras Keiji se acerca, Koutarou conoce la sensación.

Koutarou se estira, su mano encontrando la corbata de Keiji y tirando suavemente de esta mientras se inclina sobre el sofá para besar a su novio. La boca de Keiji se encuentra con la suya con firmeza, el beso es cálido y suave. Cuando Keiji se retira unos centímetros, una pequeña sonrisa ilumina su rostro, convirtiendo su belleza perpetua en algo prácticamente angelical, sus dedos largos tocando la cara de Koutarou con adoración.

"Estoy en casa" dijo Keiji tranquilamente, dándole un besito en la mejilla a Koutarou antes de dirigir su atención hacia el muy ansioso de Ace. Su cola se agitaba mientras Koutarou le permitía ponerse en pie y llenar el hermoso rostro de Keiji de descuidados besos. Esta caminó por todo el pecho de Koutarou – sus pies golpeándole en el estómago con cada paso que daba- pero está demasiado distraído por la reconfortante imagen de su novio y su perro bañándose mutuamente de amor.

"¿Cuánto tiempo han estado holgazaneando aquí?" pregunta Keiji, todavía acariciando el suave pelaje tricolor de la cabeza de Ace.

"¿Qué hora es?" murmura Koutarou, más para sí mismo mientras sus ojos se mueven hacia el reloj de la pared "Mierda, dos horas"

Las oscuras cejas de Keiji se alzaron magistralmente mientras se gira hacia Koutarou "Deberíamos sacar a Ace de paseo al parque mientras todavía esté el sol arriba"

"¡Esa es una idea fantástica, cariño!" celebró Koutarou, levantándose de golpe y emocionando a Ace.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Keiji mientras se enderezaba "Solo iré a cambiarme"

Saltando del sofá, Koutarou se dirigió hacia la entrada con Ace siguiéndole, pegado a sus talones, saltando con entusiasmo. Poniéndose los zapatos y colocando el collar en el cuello de Ace, Koutarou piensa en la primera vez que pillaron a Ace esperando a Keiji.

Ace había sido el regalo de cumpleaños de Keiji, porque este siempre hacía los regalos más perfectos. Habían hablado de tener un perro antes, pero Koutarou se sorprendió completamente cuando llegó a casa con la adorable bola de pelo en la sala de estar. En ese momento era tan pequeña, que cogía cómodamente en una gran mano, pero nunca le faltaba la energía. Keiji dijo que la razón de haberla elegido es porque le recordado a Koutarou. No estaba equivocado – nunca lo está.

Era una cachorrita tan adorable, hecha del pelo más suave y esponjoso que Koutarou haya sentido alguna vez, pero está feliz de que hubiese crecido rápidamente. Ace era juguetona como cachorro y Koutarou amaba jugar con ella pero siempre se preocupaba por si le hacía daño, ahora podía jugar con ella tanto como quisiese.

Saliendo de entre sus pensamientos, Koutarou se dio cuenta de que Keiji está tardando bastante tiempo y está a punto de ir a comprobar que pasaba cuando Keiji salió.

"¿Está todo bien cariño?" pregunta Koutarou, su mano automáticamente viajando hasta el brazo de Keiji.

Keiji asiente, jugueteando con el bolsillo de los pantalones cortos "Si, solo que tenemos que lavar la ropa"

Koutarou frunció el ceño, podría haber jurado que acababan de lavar la ropa, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle pues Keiji ya está saliendo por la puerta y Ace está tirándole de la correa, ansioso por seguirlo. Koutarou sale al cálido aire veraniego con Ace trotando junto a él, cogiendo la mano de Keiji mientras caminan hacia el parque.

Algo parecía ir mal con Keiji hoy, incluso Ace estaba más afectuoso de lo normal cuando llegó a casa. Aunque parecía estar bien esta mañana; quizás algo sucedió hoy en el trabajo.

"¿Cómo fue el trabajo cariño?" pregunta Koutarou, esquivando la mirada de Keiji porque una mirada y su novio sabría instantáneamente que está preocupado.

Keiji respondió sin comprometerse "Lo mismo de siempre. Nada especial"

_Está callado, demasiado callado_, piensa Koutarou pero no sigue insistiendo con el tema. Seis años juntos y Koutarou ha aprendido a no achuchar a Keiji, o mejor dicho, este es inmune a eso. Son muy abiertos el uno con el otro así que Koutarou sabe que cuando Keiji esté listo, dirá lo que sea que le esté molestando.

Cuando les queda a la vista el parque para perros, las orejas de Ace se alzaron y empezó a tirar de su correa con entusiasmo. Incluso después de una hora de juego cuando Koutarou llegó a casa todavía tenía mucha energía, aunque tuvieron una siesta de dos horas. El parque para perros está casi vacío, solo quedan unas pocas personas y parece que se están yendo. Una vez dentro, Koutarou le quita la correa y la deja correr libremente.

"Aquí" dice Keiji, extendiéndole su Frisbee con un dibujo de un búho.

Koutarou sonríe y besa a Keiji en la mejilla mientras lo coge "Gracias cariño. ¡Ace!"

En la distancia, su cabeza se alza ante el sonido de su nombre y se echa hacia atrás cuando se da cuenta del Frisbee en la mano de Koutarou.

"¿Lista, chica?"

Koutarou tira el disco y este vuela por el aire. Ace lo persigue y observa su descenso, calculando cuidadosamente dónde caerá; ¡o eso es lo que Koutarou cree que está pasando por su mente increíblemente inteligente! Ace salta en el aire y su cuerpo se retuerce al atraparlo perfectamente con su boca.

"¡Buena chica!" celebra Koutarou mientras ella vuelta trotando orgullosamente "El frisbee fue una idea genial, cariño"

"Desafortundamente, los perros no fueron diseñados para recibir y jugar al voleibol" responde Keiji, un toque de diversión en su voz.

"¡Si pudiesen, Ace sería _el_ _mejor_!"

Ace trae de vuelta el frisbee y lo deja caer a los pies de Koutarou, frotando su nariz contra su rodilla. Lo recogió, impávido por la baba que cubre el disco de plástico, y se lo tira otra vez. Su pelaje negro y moteado brilla bajo la cálida luz del sol poniente, haciendo que las manchas doradas alrededor del vientre y sus patas destaquen.

"¿Koutarou?"

"Mmm, ¿sí?"

"¿Tú…" empieza Keiji, sonando más inseguro de lo que Koutarou alguna vez haya escuchado "¿Tú crees que duraremos…? ¿Juntos?"

"¡¿Qué?!" Koutarou se da la vuelta para mirar a su novio, cuya expresión parece estar muy cuidosamente controlada y sus ojos azul verdosos están buscando. Koutarou quizás no sea la persona más observadora pero conoce a Keiji lo suficiente para darse cuenta de esas cosas "¡Por supuesto que lo creo! ¡Tú, yo y Ace somos una familia! ¡Vamos a estar juntos para siempre!"

Ace le empujó la rodilla de nuevo y Koutarou ve una sonrisa curvar los labios de Keiji antes de que su atención vuelva su perro, que ya la está buscando.

"Cálmate, chica, te lo lanzaré" dijo Koutarou, recuperando el frisbee para Ace cuyo cuerpo al completo se mueve con deleite.

"Pensé que dirías eso" dijo Keijo tranquilamente, Koutarou pudo escucharle acercándose pero su atención está en lanzar el frisbee volando por el aire para Ace.

"¿Es esto por lo que –?"

Todas las palabras murieron en su boca mientras su mandíbula caía, abierta, y sus ojos se abrían de par en par, el cuerpo medio congelado girándose hacia Keiji, el cual está con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo frente a él. Hay un anillo de oro blanco entre los largos dedos de Keiji, extendido hacia Koutarou y una sonrisa nerviosa en su hermoso rostro.

Todo simplemente _se detiene._

Normalmente, la mente de Koutarou es una cacofonía de pensamientos, sentimientos e ideas, pero ahora está en silencio. Está demasiado emocionado como para reaccionar. Lo cual, está bastante seguro, es algo que nunca antes había experimentado.

La nariz de Ace choca contra su rodilla y, pareciendo darse cuenta de la sorpresa de su amo, ella se frota contra su rodilla antes de caminar para olisquear a Keiji con curiosidad.

"Bokuto Koutarou" empieza Keiji, su voz suave, sin traicionar su expresión con algo de nerviosismo "Eres todo lo que quiero… Eres la persona más importante de mi vida y no quiero nada más que vivir el resto de esta contigo. ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Sabe que necesita decir algo pero no puede. En lugar de responder con el fuerte y enfático SÍ atrapado en la parte posterior de su garganta, Koutarou se agacha y oculta su cara ardiendo en sus manos. Al parecer, funcionar como una persona normal está más allá de él en este momento… o, bueno, más de lo habitual.

"Keijiiiiii" se queja, sintiendo sus piernas temblar.

Keiji no se desanima por la reacción, de hecho, cuando habla, Koutarou puede notar la sonrisa en él "¿Es un sí?"

Ace se frota con sus manos y Koutarou las aleja vacilantes para mirar a Keiji, su oscuro pelo suave y alborotado crea una aureola por el resplandor ambarino del sol poniente.

Koutarou no podría imaginar estar con nadie más. Toda su vida solo ha sido Keiji. Nunca ha necesitado o deseado a nadie más que a Keiji.

"¡Por supuesto que sí!"

Koutarou se lanza totalmente sobre Keiji y, de algún modo, se las arreglan para permanecer en pie. Koutarou no puede dejar de decir el hombre de Keiji mientras se frota contra el hueco de su cuello, sosteniéndolo con fuerza. Keiji se ríe, el sonido más hermoso del mundo, por siempre y para siempre. Ace brinca alrededor de ellos, alegre y emocionada, reconociendo la felicidad de su dueño.

"¿Quieres ponerte el anillo?" pregunta Keiji.

"¡Sí!" Koutarou prácticamente grita, habiéndose olvidado del anillo completamente, demasiado perdido en el abrazo afectuoso "Tenemos que conseguirte uno" comenta, los ojos abriéndose de par en par mientras que Keiji lo desliza en su dedo, encajando perfectamente.

"Ya tengo uno a juego para mí"

Sonriendo tan ampliamente que su rostro comienza a doler, Koutarou coge el rostro de Keiji entre sus manos y lo besa con fuerza. Sin embargo, no dura mucho porque Ace se está impacientando, ladrando y saltando sobre ellos. Rompen el beso para meter a Ace en el abrazo y está también muy feliz de aceptar esa adoración.

"Eres tan perfecto, Keiji" susurra Koutarou, besando su mejilla suavemente "Te amo tanto"

"Yo también te amo, Koutarou"

Kei está sentado en el sofá, las largas piernas dobladas prolijamente y un libro sostenido con practicada precisión en su mano. Un ventilador barato gira de un lado a otro, golpeando el aire frío contra su piel húmeda y sudorosa. Hace mucho calor en su casa durante el verano, pero Kei apenas lo nota, demasiado perdido en su libro, aunque se da cuenta, con un toque de irritación, de que las páginas se agitan debido al ventilador.

El ventilador es el único sonido en su casa que acompaña el sonido de Tetsurou cocinando en la cocina. Tetsurou se queja de vez en cuando pero Kei está acostumbrado. Las primeras veces corrió a la cocina – fingiendo no apresurarse por la preocupación – para asegurarse de que su novio estaba bien, pero eso fue hace tres años. Está bien versado en los murmullos llenos de quejas sin aparente razón, o muy poca.

El móvil de Kei vibra desde el brazo del sofá. Normalmente no le haría caso pero el móvil de Tetsurou, colocado en la mesa baja enfrente de él, sonaba al mismo tiempo. No es una ocurrencia poco frecuente, estando en el mismo grupo de amigos a veces reciben snapchats y mensajes al mismo tiempo – sobre todo estupideces de Bokuto. Pero hoy es diferente, Kei sabe de qué es este mensaje.

"Creo que finalmente voy a hacerlo hoy" había dicho Keiji antes de salir de la oficina esa tarde.

Marcando su página y dejando cuidadosamente su libro a un lado, Kei cogió su móvil. Es importante, esto es importante. Son sus amigos y quiere que sean felices, así que respira hondo y desbloquea el móvil. Ahí está el mensaje de Bokuto, una foto de su mano entrelazada con la mano más grande de Akaashi, y en sus dedos entrelazados hay dos bandas de oro blanco. Debajo del mensaje se lee "HEY HEY, ¡estas dos lechuzas están atando el nudo!"

Kei no pudo evitar que la sonrisa estirase sus labios, incluso si quería. El calor se extiende a través de su pecho.

"Tetsu" llama.

"¿Sí?" pregunta, saliendo de la cocina con un delantal brillante rosa con volantes. Inmediatamente Tetsurou frunce el ceño al ver la sonrisa en la cara de Kei, y entonces comienza a sospechar "¿Qué hiciste…?"

Kei no puede ni siquiera chasquear la lengua o rodar los ojos, está sonriendo demasiado "Mira tu móvil"

Observa de cerca mientras Tetsurou dudosamente coge su móvil, seguramente esperando algún tipo de broma, sus oscuras cejas fruncidas profundamente. Sus dedos se mueven por la pantalla del móvil y la sonrisa de Kei se amplía más cuando las cejas de Tetsurou se alzan casi hasta la línea del pelo y entonces una sonrisa ilumina su rostro. Si no fuese por la situación, kei se burlaría por la gran cantidad de expresiones que adornaban el atractivo rostro de su novio, pero estaba demasiado feliz.

"¡Oh _Dios_!" grita Tetsurou, saltando con los ojos pegados a la pantalla de su móvil "¡Oh, joder, al fin lo han hecho! ¡Tsukki! ¡Lo hicieron!"

Tetsurou salta sobre la mesa baja, su pie enganchándose en el borde y cayendo sobre el pecho de Kei. Como un niño exaltado con azúcar, Tetsurou ni siquiera parece darse cuenta, incluso cuando Kei lo regaña para que sea más cuidadoso. Simplemente se levanta – desde el lugar en el que medio cayó en el suelo – y gatea emocionado hacia el regazo de Kei. Este está agradecido por haber tenido la previsión de guardar su libro.

"¡Estoy tan feliz!" Tetsurou sonríe ampliamente, frotándose la nariz "Estoy tan feliz por ellos, Tsukki"

"Lo noté" comenta Kei, intentando ser seco pero su sonrisa lo contradice.

"Geez, ¡por fin!" dijo, dando besitos en los labios de Kei antes de alejarse, todavía a horcajadas sobre él "¿Hace cuánto fuiste con Akaashi a comprar el anillo?"

Kei se quedó pensándolo unos instantes "Uno… dos meses. Estaba esperando el momento perfecto"

"Como si Bo fuese a decir que no, están locos el uno por el otro"

"Estoy bastante sorprendido de que hayas logrado ocultarle el secreto"

"Te dejaré saber que soy genial guardando secretos" dijo Tetsurou, poniéndose en pie y guiñándole un ojo "Y lo hice tanto por el bien de Akaashi como el de Bokuto. Por mucho que me guste entrometerme, necesitaban hacer esto por su cuenta y a su ritmo"

"Qué maduro por tu parte"

Tetsurou sonríe y mueve sus cejas "¿Por casualidad no me conseguiste un anillo en ese paseo a comprar anillos, Kei?"

"En tus sueños" replicó Kei y entonces frunció el ceño cuando un olor interesante le llegó "¿Se está quemando algo?"

Los ojos de Tetsurou se abrieron de par en par y maldijo el voz alta antes de saltar por encima de la mesa baja otra vez, con éxito en esta ocasión, y correr hacia la cocina. Kei sonríe por eso, escuchando los improperios que profiere profusamente la boca de su novio. Ridículo cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que comenzó a encontrar entrañables estas cosas tontas que Tetsurou hace. Adorable.

Su sonrisa desaparece cuando piensa en la banda dorada escondida en la parte de atrás del armario de ambos. Algunas veces, como en ese momento, está casi seguro de que Tetsurou sabe que está ahí, Kei nunca ha sido bueno escondiendo cosas de Tetsurou, después de todo.

El teléfono de Kei vibra de nuevo desde donde cayó, bajo su muslo.

**[18:38] Akaashi**

_No existe tal cosa como 'EL momento perfecto', Tsukishima. No importa cuando lo hagas, será perfecto, porque Kuroo dirá que sí y ambos estaréis demasiado felices como para daros cuenta de dónde estáis._

Leyendo el mensaje muchas veces y contemplando las sabias palabras de Akaashi, Kei no se da cuenta de cuando Tetsurou le llama.

"¿Kei?" dice Tetsurou, moviendo una mano frente a su cara. Cuando Kei alza la mirada hacia Tetsurou está sonriéndole y Kei, al momento, sabe que Akaashi tiene razón "¿Distraído por un video de adorables gatitos?"

Kei traga saliva y baja el móvil "No, me estás confundiendo contigo de nuevo"

"¿Un video de adorables dinosaurios?"

Rodando los ojos, Kei se puso en pie "¿Está lista la cena?"

"Si, mi amor, razón por la cual estaba llamándote"

"Bueno, bien, justo a tiempo"

"Guau, Tsukki, que malo. He estado esclavizado durante horas para–"

Mientas Tetsurou se da la vuelta para irse, Kei lo detiene, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Este tira de Tetsurou con fuerza contra su pecho y apoya la frente en el desordenado pelo negro de la parte posterior de la cabeza de su pareja, presionando sus labios suavemente contra su cuello.

"Gracias, Tetsu"

Las manos de Tetsurou descansan sobre los brazos de Kei "De nada, Kei"

"Te amo" dice Kei suavemente.

"Lo sé"

Kei suspira y desenrolla sus brazos de alrededor de Tetsurou "¡Deberías dejar de mencionar Star Wars!"

"¡Amas Star Wars y Han Solo es el _mejor_!"

"Eres el peor"

_Pronto_, piensa Kei, divirtiéndose demasiado discutiendo con su novio. _Pronto se lo pediré._


End file.
